What If
by Pinkevanescence
Summary: Not everything went as planned on the day of the comet...and when theres nothing left, what do you do? Time Travel of coarse! This is my first story...you have been warned...    I DO NOT IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM OWN ATLA
1. Chapter 1

**What If..**

I felt despair. That's it. No, this wasn't how everything should have ended. Light should have defeated dark, just as the stories mother used to tell me. But no, Aang didn't have it in him to kill my father, and with such a short time to prepare, no other solution could be made.

So while they fought, Aang kept with his lost cause of having Ozi surrendering. And even with the avatar state, he still didn't or couldn't kill him. The worst part is that he killed him while in the avatar state, meaning that the cycle of new avatars will be broken, and the air nomads will cease to exist, forever. And the even worst part is that my father lived to gloat all about it. And here comes the most extreme worst part, and almost the most wounding of my pride in my whole life: Katara and I lost to Azula, who was half mad at the time for crying out loud! How could I lose to my baby sister? And the only reason why she won was because she brought out the dead body of the love of my life, Mai, right in front of me. And it served her purpose, because I was then totally distracted and was left right open to an attack. Also, with it being the comet, Azula easily overpowered Katara and hit her with lightning; killing her too.

I was then taken hostage by HER guards, and I do say HER because while they were tying me up, I had to watch HER become Firelord. _Why? _I wondered, why didn't what was SUPPOSED to happen…well not? I learned that answer when I suddenly lost conciseness while being dragged to my new holding cell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but finals just suck. And sorry if the characters seem a little different. Please read and review! :D**

"Dum Dum! Get your butt out of bed! I'm hungry and mother won't let me eat anything until you get up!

_What the heck? What is going on? Wait is that Azula? Hmmmm….It's gotta be her…no one else calls me Dum Dum. Wait? Has she seriously gone that crazy? _

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a bucketful of water. And not just any water, but freezing cold water. He saw Azula standing by his bed smirking at him, holding the now empty bucket, while his mother was standing in the doorway looking at Azula with disapproval.

"Azula how many times do I have to tell you to leave Zuko alone? And not to torment him? He may one day become Fireloard and.." her sentence was never finished, due to Zuko, after having had it with everything Azula had done to him, and just being mad about being confused on what was going on, punched Azula right in the face.

"DUM DUM! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" She screamed while getting in a firebending stance.

_Hmm that must have really hurt. _"It was payback for the water. It was a reflex. Now if you weren't torturing, burning, and showing off to everything you see, you might have actually thought of what might happen to you afterwords." I said while also getting into a stance.

"Zuzu if you wanted to get beat up, you could have just asked." She said faking sweetness.

"I hate you Azula! You are the worst little sister anyone could have! And you are the worst princess ever! Princesses don't just go and bully others and attack the innocent, like the turtle ducks. I'm shocked we still have some here, I would have thought they runaway because of you! Stop being a little brat! Do you really think Mai and Ty Lee are your friends? That they'd never betray you? Do you think that they even really like you that much? Or that they just stay with you because you scare them? You monster!"

He stopped when he saw her eyes start to glisten with tears. He watched as she ran out of his room.

"ZUKO! Why would you say that?" _Oh crap, I forgot she was still here. Hmmm maybe that wasn't such a good idea. _"Well? I'm waiting." _Hmmm this might work, seeing as I didn't actually think Azula would cry"_

"Because…"

"Because it was better she heard it from him then some random stranger or a servant. I will talk to him, and you should talk to Azula because you know my brother won't.

_What? Uncle? If I'm right, he and Lu Ten should be at Ba Sing Se. Why isn't he? And what about Lu Ten?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Heya! Thank you to everyone who at least read this story and put it on story alerts and favorites. It really helps me get motivation to write. If you have any comments or question just review or message me. I do take anonymous reviews, so even if you don't have an account, you can still review. And pretty, pretty please do review! :D**

"Well I suppose, as long as Zuko gets some kind of punishment." She said hesitating.

"Ursa, I was a parent before, and even though Lu Ten is dead, I still know how to handle disobedient children." _What? So Lu Ten is already dead, well there goes that idea of what time it is._

"Zuko, we need to talk and it is very important."_ Uncle, please don't tell me off now. I'm going through too much as it is, and I still don't even know the year. "_But first, go look in the mirror." _Ok fine, now I'm at the mirror, big whoop. Same old, same old. Gold eyes, pale skin, dark hair, huge scar…WAIT! MY SCAR! WHERE IS IT? _

"Zuko, stop screaming in your head about your nonexistent scar." _What? How could he possible know…unless he went back in time with me? There's no way…right? But how else would he be here? And he seems to know me so well…_ "Zuko come out now. There is much we need to discuss. Come sit, have some tea."

"Uncle, not that I don't like this being like a regular conversation, but shouldn't I be having a consequence?"

"Well under normal circumstances, yes. But right now, you are excused. Seeing as I've known you have wanted to do to Azula since she lied to you about your father wanting you back home, and when she scratched you." _How did he know about this unless... _"Yes Zuko, I am also from the not so bright future, and in fact, I am the reason you are here."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: well in case you haven't realized it, Zuko is now, unintentionally in the past. But anyways, don't ever forget to review…and u don't even have to rite…just put a smiley or a mad face for your opinion, that won't take too long will it? However….on second thought… if u put a mad face you have to tell me why, and have a good reason! Thank you! **

**PS: I'm sorry if I completely butchered Iroh's character…please don't hurt me!**

"Huh? Uncle I'm so confused! What happened? Why are we here? And what's today's date?" I said breathlessly, because I wanted to ask everything before I forgot.

"Zuko, you really need to learn some patience. Have some tea, hopefully it will calm you. But first, it is summer and you are 8." _What? No, please don't make me relive my life again!_

"Zuko, you can relax, because time travel isn't permant, especially this one." Iroh hesitated after this. _Something's not right. What aren't you telling me?_ "Zuko, you must be prepared in case you wake up someday back in your future. The changes we do while we're back here may change the result of our future, making it better or even worse." _Something's still not right.._

"Uncle, how and why did you send us two back here? I was ready to die, I would prefer not to, but it seemed to be my fate.

"Zuko it was Avatar Roku that sent us. While everyone was fighting, and right when Aang lost his life, I was thrown into the Spirit World. He came to me and said that since I was the closest around that could be easily summoned, he summoned me and told me that Aang had died while in the avatar state, and he would disappear at any moment, and asked me if I was willing to take upon a very important mission. I agreed, as long as you went with me. He agreed and sent us back, and here we are."

I could feel my mouth drop open in amazement and awe. It took me a while to process it all, but I finally managed to reply: "So then what's our mission then?…Save the world?"

"Precisely."

"And just how do you expect us to do that? Kill Ozi and Azula and let the world live happily ever after?"

"NO! He did not send us back in time just to become murderers!"

"But they can't be helped! It's too late for Ozi, and he has already made Azula the crazy monster bitch that she is!" _Wait when/ why did she become a crazy monster bitch? Was she always like that? I can't remember. All I ever remember is her at least manipulating me and mother. What if…she became a monster because of me and mother? No, Agni, no! Was she ever even loved? Ozi definitely can't love at all, so he's out, but he definitely cherished her, which made her his perfect weapon. And while mom was around, she loved me, which was for sure, and showed that. I was obviously her favorite, and Azula was pushed to the side, into the open arms of Ozi. NO! From him, she was became her little monster self. All she got was praise, instead of love. What if..In time, she began to believe that love was praise, because everyone says love is happiness, and his praise gave her happiness. Did I ever love her? Of course I did, for a time, until I got jealous of her and all her success and perfection. But I…wait, I had mother's love, the one thing that she wanted so much, but couldn't accomplish. What if she was jealous of me? And in time, it got so strong that it became hate. What if, to her, me having not much talent had her love? While, she thought mom thought of her as a monster that would never love her. What if I wasn't the worst brother in the world? What if I got mother to show that she loved her?_

While Zuko was lost in thought, he didn't notice Iroh leaving his room silently, while thinking to himself: _It seems he has a plan, at least that makes one of us, However, I'll be sure to think of something over a nice cup of jasmine tea!_


	5. Note

Ok, ok. If anyone's even reading this, I guess you were probably expecting this to be a new chapter. I'm sorry, but I have lost my motivation to write this story. So, it will be deleted in a few days, as soon as I find the delete story button. I will most likely write new stories in the future, so if you like my writing, please try to look for them. Sorry again.


End file.
